<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Was It? by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059107">Who Was It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [257]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amused Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Is Curious, Darcy Lewis Is Wearing Steve Rogers's Shirt, F/M, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sharing Clothes, Steve Rogers Got Laid, Teasing, Texting, Texts From Last Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to figure out who Steve slept with the night before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In So Few Words [257]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Was It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts">Dreamin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Answering a prompt from <b>Dreamin</b> that was from Texts From Last Night [<i>(514): A true gentleman never tells. But yes, I did indeed get laid last night</i>]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was in a good mood. <i>Too</i> good a mood, if Bucky had anything to say about it. He was damn close to whistling as he walked into the meeting room, coffee in hand. That meant just one thing.</p><p>Steve got laid.</p><p>But who did he sleep with, Bucky wondered. There was any number of available women in Avengers Tower, and that’s not counting the flock of groupies he had in the streets of New York and all over the world. There could have been one woman who caught his eye and got a lucky pass upstairs.</p><p>After a moment Bucky took out his phone. <i>Who was it?</i> he texted to his best friend. He watched as Steve got the text alert, even though his phone was on vibrate, and read the message. Steve gave him a side glance and shook his head. <i>You’re in too damn good a mood. Who was she? Or he?</i></p><p>Steve let out a sigh and finally texted a reply. <i>Don’t know what you’re talking about.</i></p><p>
  <i>You look like you got laid. Who was it?</i>
</p><p>Steve grinned a bit as he read that reply then fired off one of his own. <i>Still don’t know what you’re talking about.</i></p><p>
  <i>We’ve been friends for nearly our entire lives, Steve. Don’t bullshit me. You got laid. I want dirt.</i>
</p><p>Steve chuckled at that. <i>A true gentleman never tells. But yes, I did indeed get laid last night.</i> Fury started talking so Steve set his phone on the table and began to pay attention. Begrudgingly, Bucky did too, though in a corner of his mind he was still trying to figure out who the hell Steve had slept with.</p><p>It was just then that Darcy showed up with a cup of coffee from the same place Steve had gone, wearing a shirt way too big for her that Bucky remembered distinctly as being Steve’s. He should know, he bought it for him as a gift. His jaw dropped as she went to sit in the only open space left, over by Thor. Bucky caught Steve grinning at her widely and Darcy blushing, and a slow smile crept on Bucky’s face.</p><p>He pulled his cell phone off the table and sent Steve a text. <i>Darcy. You slept with Darcy Lewis. I recognize her shirt.</i> He sent the text but Steve ignored it, even as the phone vibrated on the table. Oh well. If he couldn’t rib his best friend during the meeting, there was always afterward...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>